


santa baby

by softsapphos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Soft Ass Girlfriends, Top Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsapphos/pseuds/softsapphos
Summary: lexa wears a santa hat but she's the one sitting in clarke's lap





	santa baby

"Lex?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Come on, I just got home from work and we gotta set up the Christmas tree."

 

"Alright, just give me a second."

 

Clarke takes off her coat and kicks off her shoes, dropping onto the couch to rest for a bit. "Baby?"

 

The blonde is half asleep by the time Lexa walks into the living room, not even bothering to open her eyes. "Clarke."

 

When Clarke finally opens her eyes, they almost pop out of her head. Lexa stands in front of her in all of her glory - she's wearing a black, silk robe that's too short, black heels, and a fucking santa hat.

 

"Jesus," Clarke whispers, sitting up straight and running a hand over her face, "What's going on?"

 

Lexa grins at her mischievously and holds out a hand for her girlfriend to take, leading her to the chair the brunette must have set up in the middle of the room whilst she was half asleep. "Part of your Christmas gift, I guess."

 

"Christmas is in two weeks."

 

"Are you complaining?"

 

"Fuck no," Clarke rushes to say, "Definitely, definitely not complaining."

 

"Good, sit down for me?"

 

Clarke smiles at her the way she did for the first time all those years ago and Lexa melts a little bit. "Anything for you, baby."

 

The brunette smiles and moves to stand behind her, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Clarke's cheek. She grabs the scrap of silk she left on the coffee table and pulls Clarke's arms behind the chair and binds her wrists together.

 

Clarke hums and turns her head to look at her girl. "A bit odd, isn't it?"

 

"What is?"

 

"That I'm the one tied up -" she tries to pull her hands out of the ties - "instead of you."

 

Lexa walks around the chair to stand in front of her again. "Is it a bad thing?"

 

"I guess it depends on what you're planning to do to me."

 

"I think you already know."

  

"I have a few ideas."

 

"Well -" Lexa grabs at the ties that keep her robe closed and tugs slowly - "the silk ties feels nice, don't they?"

 

Clarke gasps when she sees red lace peeking from underneath black silk. "Fuck," she splutters.

 

The brunette moves to the speaker in the living room too slowly to play a song. As the first few notes ring out, Clarke's eyes roll to the back of her head as Lexa stalks back towards her, hands moving to take off the robe only to reveal red lingerie underneath.

 

_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree_

_for me_

_Been an awful good girl, Santa baby_

_and hurry down the chimney tonight._

 

Clarke groans at the sight of hips moving to the beat. "Fuck," she breathes out, "I'm never gonna be able to listen to this song ever again."

 

"Stop talking."

 

The song plays on but Clarke's mind is else where. She can only hear the sound of her heartbeat in her own ears when Lexa slides into her lap with her arms loose around her neck, rolling her hips. Her hands instinctively move place her hands on Lexa's moving hips and growls when the ties dig into her skin. "Baby."

 

Lexa only hums in response, moving off of the blonde's lap and turns with her back to Clarke and moving her whole body sensually.

 

"Baby, take off the ties." 

 

The brunette laughs and drops into Clarke's lap, her back pressed against the blonde's front. Clarke presses kisses into her shoulders over red lace and nibbles at her neck. She can feel the smile against her skin when her hips jerk.

 

"Turn around again," Clarke murmurs into her ear.

 

"Why?"

 

"I wanna see your pretty face." Lexa's breath hitches when her girlfriend sucks on her pulse points, but she listens.

 

Lexa's smiling when she straddles Clarke again. "Hi."

 

Clarke's not paying attention too much to what she's saying, her eyes are fixated downwards - staring at the skimpy scrap of lace that's just barely covering short brown curls. The song is finished by now but neither of them really cared about the song in the first place. Lexa grinds against her once, twice, keeps going until she's breathing a little harder and Clarke whimpers. "First of all, you're wearing a santa hat, aren't I supposed to be sitting in your lap," the blonde asks quietly, still watching the roll of Lexa's hips, "Also, let me go."

 

"No."

 

"You're gonna pay for this, baby."

 

"Oh," Lexa says, smiling, "I know. I might as well make it last."

 

"Let me go and I'll make it worth it."

 

"How," the brunette inquires, voice soft and breathy - her hips gyrating, wetness seeping through thin lace.

 

"Let me touch you," Clarke whispers into her ear, "I'll make you feel really good."

 

The girl in her lap whimpers at the words and grinds harder into Clarke, needing more friction. One of Lexa's hand slides from her shoulder, moving down to the silk ties at the blonde's wrists. The position is a little awkward but it brings Lexa closer, the blonde's face is only inches from her own. Clarke's nose scrunches up when the white puff of Lexa's santa hat tickles her cheek, making the girl giggle. When she looks into blue eyes, they're dark and loving at the same time. "What if I don't?"

 

"You wanna be punished, baby?"

 

"Maybe."

 

"Be a good girl. Take my ties off and I'll give you whatever you want." Clarke smirks when the girl whines at the name. "You like when I call you that?"

 

Lexa nods her head quickly and unbinds Clarke's hands. "Fuck," Lexa whispers and slides off of Clarke's lap, "Let's move to the couch."

 

She quickly moves towards the couch when soft hands grab her hips. Lexa gasps when her back makes contact with the warm body behind her. She's a few inches taller that she usually is because of the heels and Clarke presses a kiss to the base of her neck. "No." The hands on her hips push her toward the dining table and Clarke uses a foot to pull a chair from its place and kick it away. She spins Lexa around to press their lips together and her mouth tingles - she isn't sure if it's from kissing the girl or from Lexa's Burt's Bees lip balm. The blonde presses forwards, head tilted up to keep kissing Lexa as she pushes her against the table.

 

Lexa gasps when her skin makes contact with the cold wood of the table. "Oh - Christ."

 

Clarke's finger dig into Lexa's hips and then move away completely. One of her hands move to the side of Lexa's neck. "This -" her hands tug the santa hat off of Lexa's head - "is unbelievably fucking cute."

 

"Yeah?" Lexa's breath hitches when Clarke pulls away to start kissing her neck. "What about the lingerie?"

 

Clarke hums against her neck and leans back up to kiss her girl, hands moving over red lace to settle on her hips again. "Unbelievably fucking sexy," she whispers, "Get on the table."

 

Lexa's mind is hazy and the throb between her legs is almost unbearable, but she listens anyway. She pulls away from Clarke to sit on the table, smiling all soft and pretty when Clarke gets on her knees to take her heels off. "I love you."

 

Clarke stands up straight again, taking Lexa's face between her hands and pressing a kiss to her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, and finally to her lips. "I love you too, pretty girl."

 

The feeling of Clarke's lips pressing soft kisses to her skin takes her mind off of the throbbing of her core but then Clarke's kissing her again. Lexa moans into Clarke's mouth when she sucks at her bottom lip. Her fingers tangle themselves in Clarke's hair to pull her closer and the blonde's hands setting on the top of her thighs. Clarke is smiling against her mouth when she groans. "Please."

 

"Please, what?" Clarke keeps kissing her, tongue dipping into her mouth. 

 

"I'm so wet," she whispers shyly.

 

The hands on her thighs move up until there's a thumb nudging the crease of her thigh and she whimpers, desperate. Clarke nuzzles into the her neck gently. "Alright," she says quietly, "Alright, baby. Don't worry, I got you."

 

Clarke grasps her hip with her right hand while her left moves between to her center. She presses a finger against the lace and groans when they meet the wetness that's seeped through. "Fuck, you really are wet."

 

"I -" she gasps, hips jerking when Clarke's finger rubs at her clit through the thin layer - "I don't lie." Then there are fingers pushing her panties aside and sliding between wet folds. 

 

"Jesus, Lexa." 

 

"Please, Clarke." Lexa likes it like this. When Clarke wants to touch her so bad, she can't even wait to take off Lexa's underwear or her own clothes to fuck her. A finger dips into her entrance and Lexa pulls one of her hands out of blonde tresses and moves behind her to hold herself up. "Gimme more."

  

Her finger slides all the way in and Lexa's so wet that Clarke knows she doesn't need any preparation to add another. Clarke is watching her, licking her lips at the sight of Lexa - her head tipped back, a moan making its way through gritted teeth. "Do you need more?"

 

The finger inside of her curls and her back is arching and she can't speak, opting to give a quick nod of her head.

 

"If you need more," she leans in, pressing her lips to Lexa's ear, 'You gotta ask for it."

 

"More - fuck - more fingers, please."

 

"How many?"

 

"Two more."

 

The finger that slides out of Lexa moves up to rub circles into her clit until she has to brace her other hand against the table to prop herself up. Clarke keeps rubbing the bundle of nerves slowly and uses her other hand to slide to the small of Lexa's back. Her legs squeeze the outside of the blonde's hips in an attempt to close. "Baby, spread your legs wider."

 

"Fuck, I can't." Lexa won't stop moaning and the friction against her clit already has her close.

 

"Relax," Clarke mumbles, "Can you relax for me?"

 

All she can do is shake her head. "I'm - oh, _oh_ \- I'm s'close."

 

"No cumming yet." Clarke's fingers dip down to her entrance again, thrusting two in and making sure Lexa's wet enough to take three.

 

The girl on the table gasps when three finger press into her, she wraps both her arms around Clarke's shoulders as she whimpers and whines into her ear. "Oh, god. I'm -"

 

The blonde presses her lips to dark hair, fingers knuckle deep and unmoving. "Good girl," she whispers, "That's it. The best girl." Lexa clenches hard around her fingers, mouth dropping open to pant against Clarke's neck. "You're so tight, baby."

 

"Move your fucking fingers," Lexa grits out.

 

Clarke smirks, her fingers pulling out and then thrusting back in. She keeps a slow rhythm, loves the sound of Lexa's increasingly loud whimpers. The girl moans when she thrusts a little harder. Then Lexa's teeth dig into her shoulder over the shirt she's wearing and she starts thrusting faster. "You can be loud. Don't hold back."

 

Lexa pulls away from Clarke to lie back on the table, her hands kneading her own breasts over rough lace and pinching at her nipples. Clarke's fingers start to fuck her faster and - " _Fuck_ , Clarke, fuck," Lexa moans, "I'm close. Clarke.  _Clarke._ "

 

"Not yet, baby. "

 

"I can't," Lexa whimpers through pants.

 

"Yes, you can," Clarke states sternly, fingers still thrusting into wet heat.

 

Lexa feels the heat in her lower abdomen burn hotter when the fingers inside of her curl and she can feel them rub against her g spot. "Fuck," she whines. Her hips wont stop moving and gyrating against the fingers inside of her and she swears Clarke has never fucked her this good before.

 

Clarke feels the wet walls around her fingers clench and she slows her thrusts, knowing how fucking _close_  the girl is. "Sit up, baby." Lexa needs help sitting up but then one of her arms wraps around Clarke's shoulders while the other hand grasps at Clarke's wrist to tug her fingers deeper inside. "You're being such a good girl. I know how close you are, you won't have to wait too long, I promise." She starts to pick up the pace until Lexa's moaning again, loud and directly into her ear.

 

The fingers inside of her fuck her roughly and Lexa thinks she might cum without Clarke even touching her clit. She tightens around Clarke's digits and she cries out, moaning and gasping and clutching Clarke to keep herself steady. "Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_."

 

"Rub your clit slowly and I'll let you cum."

 

She groans at the command, whimpering into Clarke's ear when she lets go of the blonde's wrist to push the lace aside more to touch the bundle of nerves throbbing for attention. She touches herself softly and her back arches, Clarke looks down and her jaw drops at the sight - Lexa's rubbing at her own clit and three of her fingers fuck into the brunette, a little puddle of wetness pooling in her palm. "Clarke, please. I’m so close."

 

Lexa's hips move involuntarily and her whole body is so tense. Clarke's free hand lands on her hip over the lingerie and Lexa has to wrap her arm around the blonde's shoulders. Her fingers dig into the soft fabric of Clarke's shirt as she tugs her closer. The girl presses her face into the crook of Clarke's neck and she can't stop mewling because - fuck, she's rubbing at her own clit and she doesn't know if she can hold off anymore. "That's it," the blonde murmurs encouragingly, "Just like that, pretty girl."

 

Clarke moves her hand from her hip and replaces Lexa's finger with her own thumb to press harsh circles to her clit. Lexa's whining grows louder in her ear and she's getting tighter until - "Let go for me. I've got you." Then the brunette is shaking, her hips jerking, moaning so loud and so deep that Clarke has to pull away a bit. Her fingers slow down so Lexa can ride out her orgasm but she just keeps moaning and whining, she presses their lips together so she can swallow the girl's whimpers.

 

"Clarke," she moans into her mouth, " _Clarke_."

 

"I've got you. You're amazing. I love you."

 

"Fuck," she whispers, still trembling and pulsing around Clarke's fingers, "Fuck, I love you."

 

"You okay," Clarke asks softly, pecking her lips and pulling out. She slips her fingers into her own mouth and sighs at the taste of Lexa.

 

Lexa grins, eyes droopy and tired. "Mmm," she hums, "Never better. That was amazing."

 

The blonde smiles at the sleepy thing in her arms. "You're beautiful and I love this -" she gestures to the lingerie - "but it's probably uncomfortable. Let me take it off."

  

"Yeah." She smiles tiredly as Clarke helps her out of the lingerie, lifting her hips up so the lace can slide down her thighs. Clarke stands up straight again and pulls Lexa close, her arms wrapped around her waist while Lexa hugs her neck. "I'm so sleepy."

 

"I figured," she says quietly. There's an uncomfortable wetness between her legs but that's not something she's worried about right now. She just pulls Lexa closer, her lips pressing a smile against her temple and the hand that fucked her girlfriend comes up to slide into brunette locks and scratch lightly at her scalp. The girl only purrs and smiles - sleepy and sated.

 

"Lemme do you."

  

"You're tired."

 

"I can still -" the statement is cut off by a yawn and Clarke just grins at her.

 

"S'okay, I'll bring you to bed and then we can worry about it in the morning."

 

"Piggy back?"

 

Clarke rolls her eyes affectionately and turns around, bending her knees so Lexa doesn't have to jump. "Hop on." She can feel Lexa's heat seep through the fabric of her shirt and makes note to clean her up before she sleeps as she walks down the hall and into the bedroom. The girl on her back hums happily, cheek smushed against soft cotton. Clarke sets Lexa down softly onto the bed and goes to the bathroom to grabs a soft towel and dampens it with warm water. She comes back to clean the wetness between Lexa's legs and the girl hums, pleasant and pliant.

 

Green eyes stares at her as Clarke cleans her up. "You're so good to me," Lexa whispers.

  

"You deserve the best," Clarke grins.

 

"You  _are_  the best," she replies, already half asleep. She tries to keep her eyes open to watch as Clarke pulls her clothes off and slips into bed with her.

 

"Tell me something I don't know," the blonde retorts, "Now turn around, little spoon."

 

"I love you," she sighs as Clarke wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close.

 

"I love you more, Lexa," she says, pecking her cheek one more time, "Now, go to bed. I'll wake you up with waffles."

**Author's Note:**

> :-)
> 
> if you don’t like it, please let me know what you didn’t like about it (in a respectful way) so i can learn from it!! thank you!


End file.
